buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PotatoBlaster/List of (Deck)lists
This is what I'm probably going to use for Danger World. It's built around beatdown; heavily attacking your opponent so much that they'll lose quickly from the sheer force. The main moster would be Armorknight Demon; Armorknight Cerberus being the buddy so I may use it to survive till I get the right cards. (An item, impact, 1 eagle and a demon.) Alternatively, I have Griffin to destroy monsters, and Medusa to penetrate and give damage. Hellhound would work next to Cerberus, and the rest of the Eagles and most Ogres would be used for food for Cerberus if not used earlygame. The majority of Armorknight Demon gives me consistency in final-turning with it. Alternatively again, I can just send it to my gauge and just use Cerberus to attack in cases like my opponent having Magical Goodbye in hand; or Day of the Dragon. I didn't include My Buddy! so I could have more food for Cerberus, which is a must in this deck; having Cerberus as the only defense. EDIT: After re-reading the comments below, I've decided to replace Griffin with Golem, add My Buddy! and add more equipment. (Thanks TyrantRex) Golem to force out opponent's link attacks (or opponent's only attack if using S3) and My Buddy! because I have 5 possible buddies (but only 3 of them are viable) allowing me to have variety depending on my opponent. Raised equipments allow me to use my Drill Bunker!!s and my only Twin Palm Guillotine more, helping me deal more damage. Moving onto the spells, these are built in such a way that I have enough gauge to use them all and have enough to pay for Impact and Demon. Armor Reuse to revive a dead Cerberus, Demon, Medusa, Griffin or more food for Cerberus. Invigorating Breath lets me tank some hits, having +9 life if I pull off all of them. Battle Aura Circle to protect me and my centerless field; Survival Chance for the draw power; and Twin Palm Guillotine if the need is called for. The reason I only use 1 is because it's sorta situational, and won't work against decks that don't need any items; simply forcing it to be gauge fodder. The lack of Crimson Slash is because of the mere fact that I have many food for Cerberus if needed; for his skill to retire. Most of the time, I just need to retire the center though. Hysteric is here for the free penetrate, and BPS is here for the free call, and the penetrate from Drill Bunker when Hysteric isn't there. Drill Bunker is at 4 because unlike Dragon world's impact, this can freely be used multiple times. Night of Wilderness is there to give me passive healing, helping me avoid Punisher and healing me from the burn of Magic World. Gourai ga Shingeki Thunder Impact is there for obvious reasons, it being a good card overall. Fighting Spirit Combination is there to help me tank more if the need is called. A new update! I've tried the trial decks earlier today, and from what I tested, I made a few changes. Grade 2s were way too much in my deck, and I needed more items. Even with it possibly my buddy, I decided to reduce Armorknight Demon to 3. I removed Armor Reuse to add an extra BDS and DB. I raised and lowered some monster numbers, and I decreased the percentage of monsters to non-monsters. (Monsters are less than 50% now) I decided to add Battle Aura Circle, err... a third one, because of its usefulness overall, including the fact that I removed Golem. I've added Crimson Slash (2 of them) because even with Full Fire, I haven't got enough field clearing to allow me to directly attack. The penetrate honestly doesn't help much, so I decided to replace Medusa with Griffin. (Minotaur having lackluster attack and Medusa having lackluster crit for a hyperoffensive-ish deck.) Griffin is also really good in dealing 3 damage at the start of the game. Also, on a side note, if any of the sentences in this new update contradict the top (because I've had enough strikethroughs already), then the new update is always superior. Always... That's it for now. Hopefully, I'll get more testing tomorrow, when I would actually get the Trial Deck of my own. For now, ~Potato out. Yet another update! I replaced my Ogres with Succubus because Succubus is basically not only another soul guard, but also 2 food for Cerberus. With my already good gauge, I decided to replace Boulder Piercing Spear with Burning Sword. Burning Sword is just really strong; also, it's a really good target with Drill Bunker!!. Finally, I've removed my Griffins and replaced them with Gargoyles, the latter being a costless 3 crit size one. Gargoyle might seem bad because of its low stats compared to other Danger World units, but its 3 criticals will easily deal damage, not only turn one, but whenever my Thunder Devastation, Crimson Slash or another monster of mine (Maybe even Full Fire) would destroy the center. Also, another thing it has over Griffin is how it can be used as food for Cerberus. Also, this change lessens my Hellhounds to three. That's it for now, and again, ~Potato out. Quick update time~! Turns out Succubus didn't work as I thought, when Bushiroad released the ruling. Oh well, might as well. I'm replacing my 3 Succubi with another Hellhound, Fighting Spirit Combination and Burning Sword. ~Quick update over, Potato out. Category:Blog posts Category:Player-made deck Category:Danger World User Category:Danger World